


Заговорщики

by fandomCredenceBarebones2018



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age!AU, F/M, Foot Fetish, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCredenceBarebones2018/pseuds/fandomCredenceBarebones2018
Summary: Неприятности в виде дырявых туфель могут привести к совершенно неожиданным открытиям.AU, в котором Модести восемнадцать лет.





	Заговорщики

Калоши к ботинкам были только у Частити, но и Криденсу досталась неплохая пара обуви – пусть из грубой кожи, зато с совсем новыми войлочными стельками. Хуже всего приходилось Модести: к ее восемнадцатилетию мама раздобыла ей почти новые туфли с низким, но изящным каблуком – как с витрины, не иначе, – но мало того, что калош на них было не подобрать, так еще и тонкая подошва почти сразу протерлась. Мама об этом знала и все обещала найти что-нибудь более подходящее к надвигающейся зиме, но не успевала. Последние три дня, когда шквалистая морось то усиливалась, то стихала – но не переставала совсем, – Модести приходила домой с промокшими ногами, которые зябли даже в теплых шерстяных чулках.

Помимо мамы, о промокающих туфлях знал Криденс: они с Модести вместе возвращались с другого конца города, где полицейские их раньше не видели и не брались за свисток, заметив в руках Бэрбоунов стопку листовок. «Идешь как танцуешь», – заметил тогда Криденс, потому что Модести то семенила, то на носочках отпрыгивала в сторону, и в мерцании уличной рекламы действительно походила на танцовщицу, даже несмотря на простой крой пальто и нелепую шапочку. «Лужи обхожу, – пояснила Модести, – ноги и так страсть как замерзли». Криденс кивнул понимающе и в свою очередь рассказал, что ему натерло пятку и он сам еле идет. Только вот думать про свои неудобные ботинки больше не мог: все смотрел на туфли сестры, потемневшие от влаги, и легко мог представить, как ей, бедняжке, холодно и неудобно в тонкой промокшей обуви, как, должно быть, застыли и побелели пальцы на ее ногах.

Именно потому, что по дороге домой они поделились друг с другом своими несчастьями, Модести совсем не удивилась, когда увидела Криденса в дверях их с Частити комнаты.

– Смотри, чулок до щиколотки промок, – пожаловалась она, – скажу маменьке, что больше в этих туфлях не пойду.

– Она скажет, что других нет и что надо смирять плоть, – ответил Криденс, смотря в пол, – и что мы плохо проповедуем, раз нам ничего получше не жертвуют.

– Не сгущай краски, и без того тошно.

Присев на самый край кровати, Модести отцепила подвязки от чулок – те сразу морщинисто повисли на тонких икрах. Подумала, что влажное в шкаф класть не стоит, но и под кроватью оставить нельзя – маменька будет ругаться.

– Давай помогу, – предложил Криденс, на шаг отступив от двери.

Модести, наверное, не совсем правильно поняла его слова, потому что согласилась – и тут же отшатнулась, когда Криденс опустился перед ней на пол и снял съехавший уже до щиколотки чулок. Горячими руками он обхватил маленькую замерзшую ножку. Модести дернулась, но Криденс держал крепко.

– Пусти, – слабо попросила Модести.

– Могу погреть, – возразил Криденс; Модести немного подумала – и сосредоточенно кивнула.

Ноги Модести Криденс видел и раньше – торчащие из-под подола длинной ночной рубашки, с маленькими поджатыми пальцами и круглой, как яблочко, пяткой, – но так близко, а в собственных руках и подавно – впервые. Сморщенная от влаги ступня на ощупь была словно резиновая. Криденсу захотелось вдруг провести по всей длине пальцем, но он не решился, а то Модести станет щекотно, и тогда она точно выдернет ногу у него из рук. Вместо этого он погладил коротко подстриженный жемчужный ноготок и представил, как славно смотрелся бы на нем переливчатый лак, что он видел в цветной рекламе парикмахерской. Вишневые капельки от большого пальца до мизинца.

«Вишневые», – повторил он про себя и поднес холодную ступню к лицу. Хотел погреть дыханием, но засмотрелся на мелькнувшую у плотно сжатых коленок кружевную оторочку панталон и не рассчитал – холодные пальцы коснулись его щеки. Модести ойкнула – и оттого, что сама не ожидала прикосновения, и оттого, что Криденс крепко перехватил ее ногу сзади, под торчащими косточками, и прижал к своему лицу, сухими губами поцеловал боязливо поджатые пальцы, подрагивающий напряженный свод.

– Щекотно как, – со смешком выдохнула Модести, когда Криденс провел языком вдоль выпирающей венки.

В ступню иголочками возвращалась чувствительность, и огнем горели подушечки пальцев, щиколотка, ямка у пятки, куда Криденс суетливо, боясь, что все вдруг оборвется, целовал ее. Такая игра была им в новинку, и Модести не знала, чего он от нее ждал – но чего-то же ждал, наверное, и тогда она уже совсем теплым большим пальцем провела по его мягким податливым губам. Они тут же приоткрылись, без малейшего колебания впуская палец в рот. Там, в сокрытой от глаз глубине рта, невозможно горячей и скользкой, упругий кончик языка прошелся по краю ее ногтя, и жарко затрепетало не только в согревшейся ступне, но и под резинкой панталон, в животе.

Скрип двери вывел Модести из оцепенения. Она тут же выдернула ногу из рук Криденса и стыдливо стиснула коленки, натянула на них задравшийся подол. Внутри все будто оборвалось от внезапной мысли: сейчас зайдет маменька и увидит брошенный как попало чулок, сидящего прямо на полу Криденса, ее собственные рдеющие щеки – и никакого шестого чувства не потребуется ей, чтобы понять, что в спальне (как назло, полутемной) происходит что-то странное и почти наверняка непристойное.

В дверях, однако, показалась Частити – конечно, она, а не маменька, чью поступь Модести могла бы различить, еще когда та поднималась бы по лестнице. Впрочем, и от старшей сестры можно было получить порцию нравоучений: если она не оттаскает за и без того пылающие уши, то точно все их прожужжит. Но Частити ничего не говорила, хмурилась только, разглядывая их двоих – особенно почему-то Криденса, через плечо на нее обернувшегося, и строгая морщинка между бровей делала ее лет на пять старше. Модести подумала, что от этого проницательного взгляда не укроется то, как тщательно прячет она под кроватью ноги – одна босая, другая все еще в сползшем чулке. Показалось, что старшая сестра видит ее насквозь, чувствует ее смущение и внезапно возникшее сладкое томление.

– Криденс грел мне ноги, – пояснила она и так быстро, что у Частити появился повод увериться в обратном, добавила: – Вот и все.

Недоверчивый взгляд Частити стал вдруг понимающим – даже морщинка разгладилась, – и Модести удивилась страшно: не такой реакции ожидала она от строгой сестры.

– А у меня тоже ноги замерзли, – весело сказала Частити и, плотно прикрыв дверь, опустилась на кровать.

– Криденс может погреть… – начала было Модести, но осеклась.

С первого этажа донесся призрачный звон колокольчика: маменька собирала их к вечерней молитве. Криденс встал, отряхнул брюки, поправил подтяжки и оглянулся на сестер.

– Я приду после, – шепнула ему Частити и легко поднялась с постели.

Модести хотела было возразить, что тогда-то ее ноги и так согреются – зачем приходить? – но не стала, потому что в дверях Частити и Криденс обменялись взглядами заговорщиков – изогнутая тонкая бровь, взгляд мельком и кивок в ответ. Модести особенно остро почувствовала, что она среди них – самая младшая, что многих их тайн не знает и что Частити рассказывает ей далеко не все, когда они, накрывшись с головой одеялами, поверяют друг другу свои секреты.

– Ты тоже приходи, – переглянувшись с Частити, сказал Криденс, – даже если ноги уже согреются. Обязательно приходи.

Это приглашение, поняла Модести, делало ее одной из заговорщиков. И она решительно кивнула.


End file.
